A Child's Imagination
by Eonus
Summary: Isaac's adventure through a world he's never been to, eventually meeting new friends that are trapped in the strange environment, as well as someone that's more than just that.


"Hey Mommy! When's supper?" Isaac called to mother from his bedroom. It had been a while since he had last eaten; it had felt like the whole day had passed, yet he could still feel the warmth of the sunlight seeping in through his boarded windows. There wasn't much to do in his room, so all he could really think about was the rumbling in his stomach and when he could have his crayons back. His mother had taken everything from his room, including his own clothing, in a fit yesterday. When he cried for an explanation, she only said that it was the word of the Lord and for his own good. He still didn't really understand what that meant, but he was sure that the Lord was never a good person to listen to. This "Lord" person that she continually spoke about apparently told her many things, most of which she tended to whisper back to herself throughout the day. Unfortunately, he seemed to be the cause of his problems. At first, the Lord seemed to be kind and Isaac's mother thanks him all of the time for everything that he gives to us, but then he started to speak to her. That's when everything seemed to go wrong; when she started isolating Isaac. Taking away all of his belongings, even his own clothes. The only thing that she allowed into his room other than his bed was a cross that hung high on the wall and a bible at his bedside. Isaac began to resent this "Lord", knowing that he has permanently changed his mother for the worse.

"You'll eat when the Lord says you can!" Isaac heard his mother harshly yell from the living room. He sighed, knowing he wouldn't be eating for a long time. Nothing was 'pure' enough for his mother to feed him other than tasteless crackers that have been "blessed by the lord", as his mother put it. Ever since his father had left, his mother had been… Different. More on edge, less willing to deal with Isaac. He'd already been having a really hard time at school, or any social situation in general. It didn't help to have a mother's neglect along with it. It seemed as though she always disapproved of what he did, including his drawings. He used to receive presents on his birthday, like his favorite golden wig, but now all he was given was smelly poop in a box. It hurt, Isaac only being a young child and not being able to handle all of the emotional trauma he had been undergoing.

It was strange how his mother acted so differently after she met the Lord. They had once lived a uncomplicated but happy life, Isaac being an introverted child who mostly kept to himself, drawing and playing with his toys while his mother watched biblical TV. He often had a rough time at school, not having many friends and being made fun of was his daily routine. No one really did anything to help, so he withdrew from social situations. His mother was usually kind to him, but sometimes neglected his needs by pushing him aside. Even after all of this, they were still content with their lives. That is, until Isaac's father left. He had told Isaac that he was going to work in the morning, just like their normal routine, with Isaac and his mother standing outside their house waving goodbye. After that morning, they never saw him again. Unfortunately, he was unable to do anything about it other than escape into his own world; a world where everything was different. A world inside his golden toy chest.

Isaac was about to enter his own world and escape from his own hunger for a little while before he saw a light shining through his crack in the door. A light that could only come from one thing: the Lord. He was terrified; he didn't know what would come of the Lord's visit to his mother this time. Every time he came everything got worse. He couldn't hear what the man was saying to his mother, and that worried him even more. All he heard was his mother speak in a low tone, saying "Yes, Lord." and rushing to the kitchen. Isaac didn't know what to do. He continued to look through his crack in the door until he saw his own mother brandishing a kitchen knife, walking towards his door. In a panic, Isaac searched for a way out of his room, attempting to break open his boarded windows and hit through the wall, but to no avail. In his search, he pulled away the carpet on his floor to reveal a trap door, with a fall so deep he could see nothing but darkness below. As he opened the door, his mother burst into his room wielding the knife with a crazed look on her face. Without a second to lose, Isaac jumped down into the unknown abyss.

 _ **Hey Starmates!**_

 _ **Eonus here, just letting you know that this is just a prologue chapter getting you ready for the rest of the story, so I apologize for the length! I'll make each chapter longer than this one, don't worry ;P**_

 _ **Thanks for reading, and see you around the star system!**_

 ** _~Eonus_**


End file.
